Deku the killer
by RyuDeku
Summary: la traición se paga con sangre de los traidores


**POV IZUKU**

Saben apasado más de un años desde que recarte a eri,. Y ni sólo eso también la de mi traición, "traición" a mi a izuku midoriya próximo símbolo de la paz traicionado por toda la academia de la U.A. y por todos los héroe por un vídeo y prueba falsa, si tal como lo dije eso paso, resulta que la liga de villano pudieron tener un poco de mi sangre, en el exámen que hicimos por las licencias provisionales, toga se hizo pasar por mi en el vídeo y las pruebas de todos

Mi madre me ayudó y me defendió, pero para los demás no tuvieron ni una pizca de piedad, la mataron all might y enveador mataron a mi madre, y por "error" a eri, si ellos dijeron que fue un error y que yo sería el próximo, trataron de matar me todos pero yo dominaba el 25% del OFA, lo cual derrote a lo de la U.A. incluso a los tres grandes, que para ellos estuvo bien que Eri muriera.

Me defendí como pude y escape pero no si ante de recibir los ataque de enveador y el golpe de all might, me dejaron "muerto" y me tiraron al rio, pero no si ante de "quitarme" el OFA

Saben lo gracioso es que ni me quitaron el one for all, está aun conmigo pero diferente, es más oscuro y eso me gusta, un tiempo pasó, en donde yo empecé a matar a personas ya quería saber cómo matar y me gusta ahora matar, jajaja tanto mi traje cambio como yo ahora doy como decirlo más oscuro

Ya no soy Izuku o Deku, soy ahora Izuku/Deku the killer, el que matara a todos los héroes y villanos de este mundo pero ahora estoy por matar a mi siguiente víctima

**FIN DE POV/POV NORMAL INICIA**

Ahora vemos a un peli verde oscuro, que estaba caminando en un callejón oscuro persiguiendo a una persona, que estaba asustado hasta las patas

Hombre: por favor perdóname la vida, te conseguiré lo que sea! -asustados y temblando chocó con una pared-

Deku: jajaja tiene razón tu tiene algo que yo quiero -eso hizo al hombre suspira- lo que quiero es TU CADÁVER! -saco un cuchillo y lo clavo en la frente al hombre matandolo- bueno ahora iré a busca al menos una víctima, de la U.A. o mato a mineta o iida, no mejor aún ambos! -sonriendo como loco y sangriento-

¿?: Eso es algo genial, pero sería más genial está con personas que estén igual de locos que tu, no lo cree izuku midoriya o debo decir Deku the killer -se escucho una voz de demonio por el callejón-

Izuku: debo decir que esta con personas como yo, eso me parece perfecto y me gustaría, pero quien ere y porque me propone esto? -le habla a esa voz que estaba por ahí-

¿?: Simple soy alguien que le gusta matar y tortura, pero también justo a personas como tú que le gusta reunir a trabajadores para que hagan unos cuantos trabajo mientras viven en mi isla!

Izuku: me tienta, pero cuéntame más que me interesa -estaba interesado-

¿?: Los trabajos son misiones de asesinato, mi isla hay gente como tú que le gusta asesinar, además de que también sufrieron por las culpa de los humanos, los humanos los convirtieron en eso "monstruo" aunque yo no lo llamaría monstruo, son para mí personas con habilidades especiales

Izuku: tu isla es segura y como está haya!

¿?: Mi isla nadie puede entrar, sin que yo lo diga sólo se puede entra por mis portales, y como se vive hay, te puedo decir que es mejor que está en la calle!

Izuku: me convenciste, acepto pero tengo que hacer algo para entra!?

¿?: Claro sólo te pido que mate a una persona, si lo hace entrará!

Izuku: bien a quién mató!

¿?: Simple quiero que mate a…

Izuku: dalo por hecho -sonriendo como loco y con gana de sangre- en uno o dos días ya estará muerto pero ante quiero saber quién ere!

¿?: Yo soy un Dios de la oscuridad y de los demonios, pero puede llamarte Zalgo, cuando lo mate yo ya me abre dado cuenta así que no veremos pronto Deku The killer…

En eso es escucho un en truendo que hace que el callejón paso de se limpió hacer ahora un baño de sangre y cuerpo mutilado

Izuku: jejejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se reía como loco- preparate All for one porque dentro de poco será tu final! -solo se escucharon las carcajadas del peli verde-

**Fin del prólogo****DEKU THE KILLER**


End file.
